It is reported that there is a large number of germs on the computer keyboard. Since the germs on the computer keyboard generally come from the same user or the user's families, they do not really form a big threat to the users. On the other hand, there is also a large number of germs on the elevator buttons in many public places and these germs come from different people and are various in types, including bacteria that transmit infectious diseases. To avoid being infected with such germs or bacteria, hand sanitizer spray or dry hand sanitizer is frequently provided in elevator halls for people to use before and after pressing the elevator buttons, so as to clean and disinfect their hands. Particularly, such hand sanitizer spray or dry hand sanitizer has become prerequisite in hospitals or medical care related places.
However, most people are lazy and would rather take risks than clean their hands with the hand sanitizer spray or dry hand sanitizer. Such passive type of disinfection often loses it function due to people's laziness and negligence. Therefore, only an active germicidal means that does not require people to operate can help people to get the highest and exactest hygienic safety in the public places.
In view that the elevator buttons are used by people everyday while there is not a proper germicidal device particularly provided for the elevator buttons, it is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a germicidal device for elevator buttons that is able to continuously disinfect the elevator buttons to increase the hygienic safety in using elevators.